Talk:Jibanyan
Busters Stats I can't put down his busters stats on the page so I'll put it right here. This also includes his busters stats in White Dog Corps/Red Cat Team Source:My White Dog Corps and my Honke. YW 2: Jibanyan-Attacker Red Cat Team and White Dog Corps: Jibanyan-Attacker Strong against:Fire Weak against:Water Busters Skill:Super Avoidance-When using the move Avoid, he avoids attacks really easily Moves start out with: Moves that can be learned: ☆妖怪マニア☆ (talk) 13:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Revert Maybe I shouldn't have leaped into a drastic rewrite, but I thought I should contest the hasty unexplained revert. I'm assuming it's because you guys have a certain article format going on here and as a newcomer, I broke it. The thing is there are a lot of problems with this article and others like it. I moved stuff around but if you don't like that then it doesn't bother me, but I made actual edits to the anime section that were lost in the revert. The issues in this particular article are that the relationships Jibanyan has are mainly part of the anime canon (the way they're written here is definitely describing the anime anyway). I was trying to distinguish Jibanyan in-game from the way the anime fleshes him out. Bulbapedia also does this, and while I'm pretty impressed with the site you guys have been building, I could tell right away what influence Bulbapedia had on it. I moved sections around in this article according to Bulba to call a spade a spade so to speak, but if that was a problem then I won't fight that, but again I also lended a hand to the prose of other sections and that revert just shut me down completely. I've worked with a lot of wikis going on ten years now. I enjoy them and I enjoy this game. So I'm apologizing for the drastic rewrite but I would like to stick around and help tune up articles. I'll keep an eye out for pages where I can discuss changes next time though. GrislyGrizzly (talk) 14:43, May 22, 2016 (UTC) : Jibanyan's article and a few others are supposed to be the model for other article pages. It's not perfect yet, but we already decided most of the general layout after several discussions. If you want to propose changes, talk to the founder or write a forum post instead of rewriting entire pages without asking if you can. : And for the record, we're not trying to be Bulbapedia, because Yo-kai Watch is not Pokémon. That is a matter that has already been debated and put to rest. : KurobinaYuki (talk) 16:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks for the swift response. I'll try to catch up on the discussions you guys set in stone before I joined up. I do believe though that there should be a separation between Jibanyan in-game and how they characterize him in the anime. Again I have no issue with the revert that changed the way I ordered things around - you guys have a general layout that was already discussed on - but one of the changes I made acknowledged that Jibanyan's relationships, as written here, primarily concern his anime counterpart. In the game canon, you can tuck him away in your Medallium never to be seen again, whereas anime canon is all about Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. For the record, I understand where you're coming from by not wanting to deliberately emulate Bulbapedia. I started out co-admining MansonWiki in 2007 and we based it a little too much on NinWiki in the early days, until we decided that was enough and it was time for an overhaul. But anyway, you filled me in a little on where your community stands, so I'll just go from there! GrislyGrizzly (talk) 18:13, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Soultimate QR Codes? Should the Soultimate Qr codes be added to the article? That way it'll be easier for people to get all the soultimate moves rather then burning a hole in their wallets. Unfortunatly the same can't be said for the Robonyan F and Sailornyan ordeal......Pikmin theories (talk) 00:17, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Costumes and collaborations someone should translate his costumes and collaborations section, we can't leave in this way, is orrible!--MASTER 23:12, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :I was about to edit the Mr. Crabbycat costume name because it has an official localization but then I noticed the page was locked... Doesn't Wikia have a "trusted editors" rank for people who have made edits that aren't pure vandalisim or something? Edit: Also, you use four ~s to sign your posts... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 22:58, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Noticed diferences between regular and Jibanyan King. I checked japanese compilation sites about the movesets and other gameplay instances about regular Jibanyan and Jibanyan King and there are several differences besides the rank, such as techniques, skills, inspiriting effects, Soultimates and how to use QR codes to obtain Jibanyan King. Should we recreate the latter's article? The same differences apply for all the card Yo-kai.Norman Fong Ochoa (talk) 21:40, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Jibanyan in Russian Could you add Jibanyan's name in Russian? It's Джибаньян Meaning: Transcription of English name Yo-kai Watch 4 Info Now would be a good time to add info of his new tribe and the new anime. Also, do you think it's possible for the yo-kai infobox to have two separate colors and symbols for the old and new tribes?OhJay (talk) 21:57, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Protection Status This page has been protected for over two years. While I understand why it was locked in the first place, keeping the page locked for that long is excessive. The page should be unlocked, so people can edit it more frequently than the admin can. Wacky Fries with Wackaroni and Cheese (talk) 15:34, July 15, 2019 (UTC)